Fun On Facebook: The Sequel
by Olivia.Pierce
Summary: After a summer with NO Facebook, everyone is back. Including our favorite vampires, werewolves, witches and hybrid :D Klaus Smith likes this, Elena Gilbert dislikes this. Let the fun begin! xD Review?
1. Chapter 1

Wow. How** long** has it been since we last saw a **Fun on Facebook update**? A month or two? Well, I decided you guys have all waited long enough. Welcome back to Fun on Facebook! :D Do you guys still love me enough to **review**? ;)

Disclaimer: The banner is sitting in the shed. I don't own the Vampire Diaries or Facebook! :D

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One<span>

**Elena Gilbert**: I'm fine, thank u.

**Bonnie Bennett** and **Caroline Forbes** like this

**Stefan Salvatore**: we r all just worried because of ur breakup with Klaus :(

**Elena Gilbert**: well stop worrying! It happened and guess what? It's over.

**Elijah Smith**, **Damon Salvatore** and **Katherine Pierce** like this

**Elena Gilbert**: is Kat really back? :S

**Damon Salvatore**: sadly yes. XD Klaus resurrected her after ur breakup

**Elena Gilbert**: at **Katherine Pierce**: r u dating Klaus?

**Katherine Pierce**: at **Elena Gilbert**: E, I'm 2 good 4 him

**Klaus Smith**: is that so?

**Katherine Pierce**: god, ELIJAH, stop stealing my phone!

**Katherine Pierce** has logged off

**Elijah Smith**: Klaus…I didn't steal her phone I swear!

**Klaus Smith**: mhm ;) I kno

**Damon Salvatore**: hybrid -.-

**Klaus Smith**: elder Salvatore -.-

**Stefan Salvatore**: can we not fight? I mean, school starts tomoro and no one wants a black eye :(

**Bonnie Bennett**: so true :D

**Caroline Forbes**: anyways, Lena! :) Sleepover 2night at ur place?

**Damon Salvatore**: I'm in! :D

**Elena Gilbert**: at **Damon Salvatore** and **Caroline Forbes**: OK ;)

**Damon Salvatore**: REALLY? _*eyes shine*_ Thank u, Elena! U won't regret this!

**Caroline Forbes**: WTF! Y r we inviting, D?

**Elena Gilbert**: were not ;) we'll go to ur house instead

**Damon Salvatore**: HEY!

* * *

><p><strong>Elijah Smith<strong> to **Elena Gilbert**

**Elijah Smith**: not that it's any of my business, but how r u? :/

**Elena Gilbert**: I'm actually doing better :) Thanx

**Elijah Smith**: no prob :D I only wanna help u, Lena.

**Elena Gilbert**: than do u wanna come over? Maybe we can just chill?

**Elijah Smith**: I would love that ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Damon Salvatore<strong> it's a blast from the past! Elijah and Elena are chilling again, Katherine is alive and the dick hybrid is torturing us!

**34** friends like this

**7** friends dislike this

**Rebekah Smith**: talking of my brother, r we?

**Stefan Salvatore**: O.O Rebekah?

**Damon Salvatore**: who's Rebekah? ;)

**Rebekah Smith**: I'm Stefan's old gf J Hi Stefan

**Damon Salvatore**: WHAT IS IT WITH STEFAN GETTING ALL THE GIRLS?

**Stefan Salvatore**: what do u want Bekah?

**Rebekah Smith**: I'm in MF to help my brother torture and kill but at the same time, I missed you :3

**Elena Gilbert**: ex gf, Stefan? :S

**Damon Salvatore**: _*kicks back with a beer*_

**Elena Gilbert**: wait…u dated Klaus' sister?

**Damon Salvatore**: :O

**Elijah Smith**: Oh lord, what do u want?

**Klaus Smith**: I called upon her ;) Hello sister.

**Rebekah Smith**: Hi brothers :D Good to see you again!

**Elijah Smith**: GO. AWAY.

**267** friends like this

**Rebekah Smith**: that's not how u treat family! :(

**Klaus Smith**: lol, always the drama queen

**Rebekah Smith**: always the stupid blonde ;)

**187** friends like this

**Klaus Smith** and **Elijah Smith** dislike this

**Elena Gilbert**: just the thing I wanna deal with…

**Klaus Smith**: Oh IKR? I'm always the fun one ;)

**Elena Gilbert**: ur gonna make me scream!

**Klaus Smith**: in pleasure? ;D

**Elena Gilbert** has logged off

**Klaus Smith**: let the fun begin! ;)

* * *

><p>Alright, this is just a <strong>preview<strong>. If you don't love (or like :)) than I won't continue. **I'll continue based on the positive reaction/review amount!**

**Review? :D**

Olivia~


	2. Chapter 2

**Guys, I've missed you so much! I really missed Fun on Facebook and I was clearly desiring a sequel. Positive reaction? Check. Reviews? Check. New update? Check!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or a Wii :L**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Two<span>

**Elijah Smith**: Déjà vu, anyone? ;)

**Elena Gilbert**, **Stefan Salvatore**, **Damon Salvatore** and **Tyler Lockwood** like this

**Damon Salvatore**: except for that annoying little blond bitch Rebekah -.-

**Elena Gilbert** and **Klaus Smith** like this

**Klaus Smith**: my sister is a bitch, no duh. But she's smart and dated Stefan…wait, that's not smart :P

**Damon Salvatore**, **Alaric Saltzman**, **Tyler Lockwood** and **Elijah Smith** like this

**Elena Gilbert**: sorry Stef :) I love u!

**Damon Salvatore**: SNIFF! :'(

**Elena Gilbert**: I love u 2, D.

**Damon Salvatore**: _*puts on sunglasses*_

* * *

><p><strong>Klaus Smith<strong>: at Elijah Smith: Family dinner 2night! U coming?

**Elijah Smith**: at Klaus Smith: helllll no. I'm not that stupid!

**Elena Gilbert**, **Caroline Forbes** and **Bonnie Bennett** likes this

**Klaus Smith**: at Elijah Smith: thanks 4 leaving me with the bitch!

**Rebekah Smith**: ah, Klaus. I do love you ;D

**Damon Salvatore** likes this

**Stefan Salvatore**: hi Rebekah :S

**Rebekah Smith**: hi my lovely Stefan! Coming 4 dinner I hope?

**Klaus Smith**: I hope not ;)

**Damon Salvatore**: Hahahahahah :)

* * *

><p><strong>Klaus Smith<strong> to **Elena Gilbert**

**Klaus Smith**: can we talk? I kno u hate me…but I need u/miss u/want u…

**Klaus Smith**: Elena, I kno I'm stupid for killing ur friend…I'm sorry. I promise I'll do anything for ur forgiveness.

**Klaus Smith**: I love u, Elena Gilbert.

**Elena Gilbert**: Klaus, I don't kno what 2 say 2 u anymore.

**Klaus Smith**: but I can say everything. I'll love u 4ever, Elena! I promise and anything u want, I'll get u.

**Damon Salvatore**: even a pony with rainbow stripes! :D

**Klaus Smith**: when the hell did u get here and how? O.o

**Elena Gilbert**: WTF! :L

**Damon Salvatore**: srry, I'll leave now. :'( SNIFFFF!

**Elena Gilbert**: lol, I'll meet u at ur house in 10

**Damon Salvatore**: hehehe, kk. I'll try to b good. ;D can't promise anything!

**Damon Salvatore** has logged off

**Elena Gilbert**: meet me at the quarry tonight at midnight. We'll talk then.

**Klaus Smith**: thank u, my love. :3

* * *

><p><strong>Stefan Salvatore<strong> to **Rebekah Smith**

**Stefan Salvatore**: y don't u tell me y ur in town?

**Rebekah Smith**: y don't u tell me about that Elena girl my brother is crazy about first? ;) give or take…

**Stefan Salvatore**: what do u wanna kno?

**Rebekah Smith**: y every 1 loves her!

**Stefan Salvatore**: she's sweet, nice, pretty and looks hella good in a black dress. :P

**Rebekah Smith**: he realizes she's the doppelganger, doesn't he? O.o

**Stefan Salvatore**: yes, he realizes. ) for god's sake, he broke the curse, Rebekah!

**Rebekah Smith**: no need to be a bitch, Stefan ;)

**Stefan Salvatore**: now ur turn to tell me!

**Rebekah Smith**: I missed u

**Stefan Salvatore**: stop taking notes from Katherine :(

**Rebekah Smith**: no lies, I missed u, Stefan. I missed the man I loved and cared about.

**Stefan Salvatore**: …really?…

**Rebekah Smith**: yes…:)

* * *

><p><strong>Klaus Smith<strong> family night would b fun if I took the family out of it :P

**Damon Salvatore** likes this

**Damon Salvatore**: wanna have some fun? ;)

**Klaus Smith**: tell me that wasn't a sexual refrence…O.O

**Damon Salvatore**: LMFAO. No. I'll be at ur house in 10

**Klaus Smith**: I'm pretty damn sure that was a sexual refrence!

* * *

><p><strong>:) If anyone is wondering, I still adore Klaus. Mine! Remember that, little vampires ;D<strong>

**You know the drill; click the button, write a review (and or comment about the latest episode) click submit and show the love! :D**

**Olivia~**


	3. Chapter 3

**POSITIVE POSITIVE POSITIVE :D :D :D**

**Bouncy**, aren't I? You are **amazing**! Thank you for the **reaction/reviews!** I never thought everyone would miss it that much! I love you all! Big **hugs and cookies** for each and everyone of you! *hugs and hands cookie*

Disclaimer: I don't own Facebook or the Vampire Diaries! :(

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Three<span>

**Damon Salvatore** is sexy and u all know it ;)

**134** friends like this

**Caroline Forbes**: cocky, much? ;)

**Damon Salvatore**: no shit xD

**Stefan Salvatore**: pfft, ok. Whatever makes ur day!

**23** friends like this

**Klaus Smith**: wanna bet? I'm much sexier! ;D

**Rebekah Smith**: well, to b honest…I'm a lot sexier than the 2 of u!

**23** friends dislike this

**Damon Salvatore**: obvii Klaus made 23 different accounts ;)

**Rebekah Smith**: don't try 2 get along with me

**Damon Salvatore**: K

**Elena Gilbert** likes this

* * *

><p><strong>Klaus Smith<strong> to **Elena Gilbert**

**Klaus Smith**: I love u, Elena Gilbert :3 love me back?

**Klaus Smith**: I screwed up…I kno L

**Klaus Smith**: Elena, last call.

**Klaus Smith**: well then, if u wanna play games I can play games ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Elijah Smith<strong> does NOT wanna know what his asshole of a brother is up to… :L

**Rebekah Smith**, **Stefan Salvatore** and **Elena Gilbert** like this

**Caroline Forbes**: so Rebekah, any embarrassing stories about Klaus and Elijah?

**Rebekah Smith**: loads ;)

**Elijah Smith**: I SWEAR TO GOD, REBEKAH -.-

**Elena Gilbert**: at Elijah Smith: lol!

**Stefan Salvatore**: um, does any 1 kno where Damon went 2?

**Klaus Smith**: right here, brother :)

**Stefan Salvatore**: y r u on Klaus' account?

**Klaus Smith**: we're reeking havoc on ppl who deserve it! Too funny! :D Klaus and I r now besties and ur next for torture, Stefanie :')

**Elena Gilbert**: yay…

**76** friends like this

**Klaus Smith**: let the Damon/Klaus games begin!

* * *

><p><strong>Melanie Pierce<strong> has joined Facebook

**Alaric Saltzman**: WTF xD

**Melanie Pierce**: hey everyoneeeee! ;) where is Stefan Salvatoree?

**Stefan Salvatore**: sorry, do I know u?

**Melanie Pierce**: OMG, u forgot? We hooked up when u were with that Elena girl… ) remember?

**Elena Gilbert**: um, what? -.-

**Elijah Smith**: O.O

**Rebekah Smith**: hehehehe ;)

**Stefan Salvatore**: I don't know u! Elena, I never went out with this girl.

**Melanie Pierce**: GUUURRRRRRL, u did too! We were sooo in love :D

**Rebekah Smith**: I luv this gurl :)

**Melanie Pierce**: y u denying it, my lovely love?

**Elena Gilbert**: UGH, STEFAN. :'( That's what u called me! U did too hook up with her!

**Melanie Pierce**: Ewwww, y is she here? U told me she was ugly and stupiiiiiiiid

**Stefan Salvatore**: I NEVER SAID THAT! I dunno who the hell u r!

**Elena Gilbert** has logged off

**Elijah Smith**: really, Stefan? Way 2 hurt her more than she already is…

**Elijah Smith** has logged off

**Rebekah Smith**: hehehe! ;D

**Stefan Salvatore**: I dunno who that is…

**Stefan Salvatore**: OMFG. DAMON AND KLAUS! D:

**Melanie Smith**: what r u talking bout'? Who's Klaus and Damon? They sounds soo sexy ;) but u come first, steffy

**Stefan Salvatore**: I CAN'T BELIEVE U 2!

**Rebekah Smith**: not bad, brother and brother's friend. That's a point in my book ;D

**Melanie Pierce**: thnx babe ;) it's Damon

**Stefan Salvatore**: DAMON!

**Rebekah Smith**: seems Damon has the balls u never had

**234** friends like this

**Stefan Salvatore** has logged off

**Klaus Smith**: I have 2 meet Elena at the quarry -.- tomoro, same time?

**Melanie Pierce**: u kno it, bestiiie :)

**Klaus Smith**: I'll text u with the deets of who were torturing! ;)

**Melanie Pierce**: okaiii :D

**Klaus Smith** has logged off

**Rebekah Smith**: Damon….*angellic voice*

**Damon Salvatore**: we'll see, honey ;)

* * *

><p>I love this chapter! The idea of <strong>Damon and Klaus<strong> torturing and ruining peoples lives **together** is hilarious! That should happen on the show…;) Next chapter **(if you're there)** we'll find out what happened between **Elena and Klaus,** who **Damon and Klaus' next victim is** and what **Stefan will do to get them back.**

**Review! :D**

Olivia~


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't been on lately, but I've been busy! But here I am to update for my lovely fans! :D One more time, thank you everyone! I love the laughs and smiles! :) Yay for smiling!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries yet ;)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Four<span>

**Damon Salvatore**: morning everyone ;) Get ready 4 another day of torturous fun!

**Klaus Smith**: *yawn* long night! :)

**Damon Salvatore**: how so, my bestie? :)

**Klaus Smith**: after a talk with Elena ;) …

**Damon Salvatore**: what happened! R u Ok?

**Klaus Smith**: I'm fine ;D she said she'd think about us getting back together

**Damon Salvatore**: screw u ;)

**Klaus Smith**: Elena already did ;)

**Elena Gilbert**: KLAUS SMITH!

**Klaus Smith**: :O

**Damon Salvatore**: lol, ready for another day or torture Nik?

**Elena Gilbert**: OMFG, U ALREADY HAVE PET NAMES FOR EACHOTHER?

**Klaus Smith**: I'll be at ur house in ten :D

**Klaus Smith** has logged off

**Elena Gilbert**: u guys r like a couple O.O jeez

**Damon Salvatore**: Okaii, be mean. But u might b our next victim ;)

**Damon Salvatore** has logged off

**Elena Gilbert**: greaaaat :/

* * *

><p><strong>Stefan Salvatore<strong> is tired and not ready to get out of bed x(

**Elena Gilbert** likes this

**Elena Gilbert**: don't we all feel like that? ;)

**Damon Salvatore**: Stefan, why did I find three dead girls under ur bed this morning? O.O

**Stefan Salvatore**: WTF! U did not! Stop lying :S

**Klaus Smith**: oh my, quite the ripper we have here ;)

**Stefan Salvatore**: Elena, they r both lying! :3 I promise!

**Damon Salvatore**: and 14 bottles of Corona? :S

**Klaus Smith**: O MY :D

**Elena Gilbert**: Stefan? :/

**Stefan Salvatore**: c'mon Damon, play fair.

**Elijah Smith**: hahaha :D

**Klaus Smith** likes this

**Damon Salvatore**: AND A 24 PACK OF PREGNACY TESTS? :O

**Stefan Salvatore**: DAMON!

**Elena Gilbert** has logged off

**Stefan Salvatore**: u dick!

**Klaus Smith**: what's wrong, Steffy? Can't handle the heat? ;)

**Damon Salvatore**: SSSSSSS! ;D

**Elijah Smith**: seems like a challenge has been issued ;)

**Damon Salvatore**: oh, it has ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Rebekah Smith<strong> is wondering how the pregnancy test turned out :")

**Stefan Salvatore**: OMFG, U 2!

**Rebekah Smith**: wait, u slept with more than 1 girl last night?

**Stefan Salvatore**: NO NO NO! :( Bekah, stop!

**Klaus Smith**: REALLY? -.- MY SISTER!

**Damon Salvatore**: forever stupid, eh brother? ;)

**Elena Gilbert**: STEFAN! -.-

**Rebekah Smith**: :'( I can't believe this! How many girls Stefan?

**Stefan Salvatore**: NONE.

**Melanie Pierce**: way 2 4get about me :(

**Stefan Salvatore**: DAMNNNNNNN IT!

**Damon Salvatore**: how weird ;)

**Stefan Salvatore**: BRB

**Rebekah Smith**: where ya going?

**Stefan Salvatore**: 2 kill my brother ;)

**Damon Salvatore**: U'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!

**Elena Gilbert** and **Klaus Smith** like this

* * *

><p><strong>Klaus Smith<strong> wrote on **Elijah Smith's Wall**

**Klaus Smith**: brother, I found an old picture of mother u might want? :)

**Klaus Smith**: BROTHERRRRR

**Klaus Smith**: sister? :D

**Elijah Smith**: what do u want, Niklaus?

**Klaus Smith**: forgiveness… :(

**Elijah Smith**: Really? ;) because u don't seem like the type to want any forgiveness

**Klaus Smith**: u know me ;) but I am being quite serious

**Elijah Smith**: try again, Niklaus ;) I'll be waiting.

**Klaus Smith**: looks like my brother doesn't love me anymore…

**Elijah Smith**: :/ I do love u Niklaus, I just want ur trust.

**Klaus Smith**: which u have.

**Elijah Smith**: well then J let's start over

**Klaus Smith**: ooh! Angry birds update! I was bored, sorry ;) see u around!

**Elijah Smith**: pffft -.-

* * *

><p><strong>Looks like Stefan was still the loser with Elijah accompanying him ;D lol! But I still love KlausDamon :D And I hope you are all happy of the Klaus/Elena dynamic returning! They should round back together in the near or distant future ;)**

**Review for the next chapter :D**

**Olivia~**


	5. Chapter 5

**:) Sorry I haven't updated so fast, I have writer's block. I have a favor to ask though! There is a poll on my profile asking what story you want me to write next. The summaries are further down on my profile, please vote! It would mean a lot to me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or Klaus ;)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Five<span>

**Damon Salvatore** to **Klaus Smith**

**Damon Salvatore**: talk to Lena lately? ;D

**Klaus Smith**: yup :D we r going 4 coffee this afternoon

**Damon Salvatore**: x( but we were gonna go sledding

**Klaus Smith**: I know :( but this is the love of my life, can we re schedule 4 tomoro?

**Damon Salvatore**: I officially hate sharing u xD but sure, I can wait.

**Klaus Smith**: thanks :) who are we reeking havoc on 2day?

**Damon Salvatore**: I was thinking Rebekah ;) up 4 some sibling torture?

**Klaus Smith**: u know it ;D

* * *

><p><strong>Stefan Salvatore<strong> has logged on

**Elena Gilbert**: hey Stef, wanna go 4 hot chocolate? :D

**Stefan Salvatore**: I'm actually looking 4 Bekah :/ sorry

**Elena Gilbert**: it's okay, I'm going out with Klaus later J

**Stefan Salvatore**: :) sweet! Hey, do u kno where Bekah is?

**Elena Gilbert**: no, sorry :/

**Rebekah Smith**: I'm right here, what do u want? :)

**Stefan Salvatore**: I have 2 tell u something…:S

**Rebekah Smith**: okaii, what is it? :D my lovely Stefan

**Stefan Salvatore**: I'm gay…

**Elena Gilbert**: WTF. O.O

**Elijah Smith**: :O

**Rebekah Smith**: :O no ur not! We slept 2gether! U r not gay!

**Klaus Smith**: oh, um, what an awkward conversation! :D

**Stefan Salvatore**: well I have a date with Jeremy, so I gotta go J Byeeeeee! ;)

**Elena Gilbert**: OMG…he is gay! :P

**Klaus Smith**: lmfao!

**Damon Salvatore**: weeeeird. :D

* * *

><p><strong>Rebekah Smith<strong> to **Stefan Salvatore**

**Rebekah Smith**: I can't believe u r gay…L that's sad 4 me

**Stefan Salvatore**: wait, wat? I'm not gay!

**Rebekah Smith**: go check ur latest posts? :/

_Few minutes later…_

**Stefan Salvatore**: NO NO NO! L Bekah, I swear I'm not gay! I like girls! I like when girls and I do it! NOT BOYS!

**Rebekah Smith**: then explain all ur earlier posts! -.-

**Stefan Salvatore**: IDK!…wait.

**Rebekah Smith**: ?

**Stefan Salvatore**: DAMON AND KLAUS HACKED MY FB ACCOUNT!

**Rebekah Smith**: …makes a lot more sense. ;D

**Stefan Salvatore**: OMG, THEY R DEAD!

**Rebekah Smith**: well they kinda already r…u know, being vampires and all x)

**Stefan Salvatore**: -_- no need to be cheeky.

**Rebekah Smith**: but it's what I'm good at! ;)

**Stefan Salvatore**: I swear I'm going to make them pay…;D wanna help?

**Rebekah Smith**: OBVIOUSLY :D

* * *

><p><strong>Elena Gilbert<strong> had a nice chat with her official boyfriend, Klaus :3

**Klaus Smith**: ILU :D

**Damon Salvatore**: yay! J I'm happy u 2 r back 2gether!

**Elena Gilbert**: thanks :D

**Damon Salvatore**: let's have a Zelda party as my house!

**Stefan Salvatore**: -_- good job, Damon and Klaus! But I'm not gay and now I will get back at u 2!

**Elena Gilbert**: oh, this makes a whole lot more sense x)

**Stefan Salvatore** has logged off

**Damon Salvatore**: looks like someone pissed in his cheerios xD

**123** friends like this

**Klaus Smith**: looks like Stefan is gonna fight back ;) this just got a whole lot more interesting!

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no, what is Stefan going to do? Looks like we're having a prank war! :D Is anyone happy about Elena and Klaus getting back together? (I am!) Or the fact that Damon and Klaus are besties? ;) me!<strong>

**Review and please check out the summaries for new stories on my profile! :D**

**Olivia~**


	6. Chapter 6

**You guys are the best! :D Thank you so much for all the kind reviews/helpful critics or just playing old words that make me laugh! I hope torturing Stefan, sexy Klaus and the Klena are really making you smile :)**

**Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. The. Vampire. Diaries. Don't you guys get it? ;)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Six<span>

**Katherine Pierce **is wondering what the hell is going on with the Salvatore's and the Smiths?

**Klaus Smith**: well I'm good, thnx 4 asking x)

**Katherine Pierce**: I'm more interested in Stefan…

**Klaus Smith**: Stefan is a little tied up right now, can I take a message?

**Katherine Pierce**: this isn't really that funny. Where is he?

**Klaus Smith**: leave a message after the BEEEEEP!

**Katherine Pierce**: really? Ur still as childish as ever! x(

**Klaus Smith**: YOUR BITCHY WORDS HAVE REACHED THEIR MAX LIMIT. THANK U 4 CALLING!

**Katherine Pierce**: KLAUS! -_-

**Damon Salvatore**: hehehe, u kno ur on our hit list right? We'll be taking u down after we finish off Stefan tonight!

**Jeremy Gilbert**: that's what she said xD

**32** friends like this

**Damon Salvatore**: nice, Gilbert! I commend u 4 that 1!

**Elena Gilbert**: oh brother, y can't every 1 play nice?

**Klaus Smith**: because if ever 1 played nice, I would be dead x)

**Elena Gilbert**: KEEP FIGHTING :D

**Klaus Smith**: and Damon would have no sexual encounters ;D

**Damon Salvatore**: wait, what!

**Klaus Smith**: nvm ;) let's just start the game!

* * *

><p><strong>Stefan Salvatore<strong> is now married to **Tyler Lockwood**

**Elena Gilbert**: congrats =)

**Caroline Forbes**: WTF! He is MY bf! Not urs!

**Tyler Lockwood**: what r u talking about Stefan?

**Melanie Pierce**: Guys, this is Stefan! Damon is on my FB account with Klaus!

**Klaus Smith**: actually, I'm right here xD

**Damon Salvatore**: ditto ;)

**Melanie Pierce**: screw u 2! Both of u tell the truth right now!

**Damon Salvatore**: fine I'll tell the truth…x(

**Elena Gilbert**: ?

**Damon Salvatore**: Stefan has a third ball xD

**Melanie Pierce**: DAMMMMMOOOOONNNN! D:

**Klaus Smith**: LMFAO LMFAO LMFAO! :D

**Elena Gilbert**: score: 1 for team BAMF and 0 for team Stefan x)

**155** friends like this

* * *

><p><strong>Damon Salvatore<strong>: since Stefan likes the "truth", I'll be giving out a lot of "to be honest" ;) stay tuned!

**Elena Gilbert**: lol, give me 1 right now!

**Klaus Smith**: ditto! :D

**Damon Salvatore**: confession number 1: Stefan likes to put chocolate on his toes and have dogs lick it off ;)

**Elena Gilbert**: mental image I really didn't want -.-

**Klaus Smith**: DAMMMMN, Stefan is kinky ;D

**45** friends like this

**Klaus Smith**: I'll give out tbh about Elijah while were at it ;)

**Elijah Smith**: awe c'mon! I didn't even do anything! X(

* * *

><p><strong>Klaus Smith<strong>: confession number 2: Elijah was once a yoga instructor ;D

**Elena Gilbert**: is it weird that I can picture that?

**Bonnie Bennett**: only a little bit ;)

**Jeremy Gilbert**: I haven't logged off since Damon logged on xD

**Damon Salvatore**: STALKER O.O

**Jeremy Gilbert**: no…what I meant was…awe screw it x) yes, Damon, I am stalking u!

**Damon Salvatore**: well who can blame u when ur stalking the sexiest person alive? ;D

**Klaus Smith**: hearing those fan girls now x)

**Elena Gilbert**: second sexiest person alive!

**Damon Salvatore**: …?

**Elena Gilbert**: Klaus wins 1st! :D

**Klaus Smith**: thanks love :)

**Damon Salvatore**: …blind…

* * *

><p><strong>Klaus Smith<strong>: confession number 3: Elijah once ate a while sharpie because I told him it cleaned out his digestive track xD stupid, right?

**Caroline Forbes**: OMG, that is too funny! Did he really? That's so funny!

**Tyler Lockwood**: dumbass x)

**32** friends like this

* * *

><p><strong>Damon Salvatore<strong>: confession number 4: Stefan takes really long showers… ;)

**Klaus Smith**: well without a girlfriend, he would have 2 ;D lmfao

**Elena Gilbert**: ever since I dumped him :D

**Caroline Forbes**: TMI, DAMON!

**Jeremy Gilbert**: I knew it! XD

**12** friends like this

* * *

><p><strong>Klaus Smith<strong>: last confession for the day: Elijah and Stefan made out x)

**Elena Gilbert**: lol, I thought that was a girl when I walked in on Elijah making out with someone x)

**Caroline Forbes**: :O

**Tyler Lockwood**: so…much…more sense!

**Jeremy Gilbert**: gtg, alert me when u 2 post tomoro :D

**234** friends like this

**Klaus Smith**: night everyone :) and Elena?

**Elena Gilbert**: mhm? :)

**Klaus Smith**: I'll be at ur house in 10 ;D Whip cream in hand!

**Elena Gilbert**: my oh my :D

* * *

><p><strong>I love that! Damon and Klaus have a such a nice friendship, you know, torturing Stefan and all that J So which confession is true? Or are all of them true? :D We'll see next time!<strong>

**Keep voting on the stories if you haven't :) Thanks everyone! REVIEW :D**

**Olivia~**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm officially back everyone! I've been doing a lot of different things and been keeping up on Vampire Diaries and well, to be honest, I miss Facebook writing sooo much! I needed to update! :D Missed you all so much! So it's official, Olivia (.) Pierce is back on the Facebook field even if she doesn't have Facebook herself. Why the hell am I talking in third person?**

**An issue I'd like your sights on: KLAROLINE 2012. :S This is how the world will end if we don't stop it! HELP ME. I know you all feel the same D: and we're all afraid to rebel against this glorious man (insert picture of Joseph Morgan here). But seriously, that relationship can't go any further. Don't you agree? I know I can speak for tons of Klena fans, and this is OUTRAGEOUS. FIX IT. Teehee, thank you for listening to this rant and rave ;)**

**Disclaimer: Plain and simple, I don't own the Vampire Diaries! :D**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Seven<span>

**Klaus Smith** DAMNDAMNDAMNDAMNDAMN ;(

**Elena Gilbert**: what's wrong hunnie?

**Damon Salvatore**: u ok bestiie? :(

**Elena Gilbert**: GRRR leave my bf alone 4 awhile!

**Damon Salvatore**: WELL EXCUSE ME 4 HAVING FRIENDS -_-"

**Elena Gilbert**: u've brought me 2 the edge and back, it's time u get ur ass kicked!

**Klaus Smith**: NOW BACK 2 ME :D

**Elena Gilbert**: lolz ok sweetie what's wrong?

**Klaus Smith**: bitch witch is coming back to haunt me!

**Elena Gilbert**: 4 the last time Bonnie isn't a bitch...

**Klaus Smith**: I MEANT DARIA BENNETT!

**Damon Salvatore**: she's hott xD

**Klaus Smith**: ikr ;) but she's a crazy, phsyco maniac hell bent on killing me!

**Elena Gilbert**: Klaus, u just called another girl hot infront of me!

**Klaus Smith**: right...that wasn't me.

**Elena Gilbert**: -_-" Ok who was it?

**Klaus Smith**: uhm Elijah

**Elijah Smith**: nice try I'm over here, stupid ;)

**54** friends like this

**Elena Gilbert**: D:

**Klaus Smith**: LIES! at **Elijah Smith**. and believe me hun u r the only gurl I see :D at **Elena Gilbert**

**Elena Gilbert**: thanx babe ;D Imma go take a shower than head to ur place

**Klaus Smith**: nahhh come shower with me! :)

**Elijah Smith**: GROSS.

**Stefan Salvatore** and **Damon Salvatore** like this

**Elena Gilbert**: I thought about that but if Elijah is in the house, I ain't coming! Last time when we were in the shower and Elijah walked in on us...shampoo everywhere. o.O

**Elijah Smith**: I was jealous ;D Muahahaha

**Damon Salvatore**: of Klaus with Elena, or Elena with Klaus?

**Elijah Smith**: ...teehee

**Klaus Smith**: goddamn -_-"

**Stefan Salvatore** likes this

* * *

><p><strong>Katherine Pierce<strong> The Hunger Games movie is out in a week! Guess who's pumped? ;)

**Stefan Salvatore**: I'm gonna take a shot in the dark and guess that u r pumped?

**Katherine Pierce**: how did you know? haha :)

**Stefan Salvatore**: idk, I have special skills

**Melanie Pierce**: in bed, teehee

**Klaus Smith**: tusk tusk...

**Elena Gilbert**: I'm totally team Peeta, hbu?

**Damon Salvatore**: Gale, I mean he's like...the perfect example of me.

**Bonnie Bennett**: -SNORTS-. ;)

**Damon Salvatore**: urgh u bitch! Elena, she's been trolling me alllll daaaay!

**Elena Gilbert**: so? I find it amusing :D

**Bonnie Bennett**: at Damon Salvatore: MOOOOO

**Damon Salvatore**: (don't kill her Damon...don't do it, no matter how tempting. Elena is watching)

**123** friends love this

**Elena Gilbert**: u guys r in love so shut up ;)

**Rebekah Smith**: haha it seems like it

**Alaric Saltzman**: don't do anything stupid! ;) ah young love

**Klaus Smith**: hehe WTF

**45** love this

**Alaric Saltzman**: I'm guessing you did not tell everyone that I trolled you last night :D

**Elena Gilbert**: WHAT AM I MISSING?

**Damon Salvatore**: what happened?

**Alaric Saltzman**: well I was fb chatting with Klaus and Elijah and I said lol which means 'laugh out loud' right?

**Bonnie Bennett**: right! :)

**Stefan Salvatore**: yup

**Alaric Saltzman**: Klaus thought it meant 'lots of love'

**Stefan Salvatore**: WTH.

**Damon Salvatore**: KLAUS!

**Elena Gilbert**: Ohemgee, my bf is a dumbass!

**Klaus Smith**: SHUT IT. -stomps foot- I was tired, it was midnight, I hadn't drank blood that day, and Elena was facetiming me. so shoot me for loving my gf and caring about her and having her on my mind all day :(

**Elena Gilbert**: Klaus...

**Klaus Smith**: what?

**Elena Gilbert**: u r so sweet :D ilu

**Klaus Smith**: and u just rang the doorbell. Elijah go get it

**Elijah Smith**: OK MOMMY

**23** friends love this

**Alaric Smith**: I feel like an ass now.

**Stefan Salvatore**: awweh poor baby ;)

**87** friends like this

* * *

><p><strong>Caroline Forbes<strong> is having her annual bday bash this weekend! Who's on my invite list?

**Tyler Lockwood**: can I come?:D since we talked it all out and stuff

**Klaus Smith**: well it's not a party without me so I'm guessing I'm on the list? ;)

**Stefan Salvatore**: me! :)

**Damon Salvatore**: don't gotta keep it secret, I'm coming.

**Elena Gilbert**: obvii me and Bonnie! :D

**Katherine Pierce**: probably (and hopefully) not me.

**Elijah Smith**: I'd be honored to come :)

**Caroline Forbes**: U R ALL COMING :D

**Klaus Smith**: no duhhh ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Klaus Smith<strong> cheesy pick up lines! I need em now for Elena ;) who's got some good ones?

**Damon Salvatore**: nice bum where ya from? ;)

**Caroline Forbes**: did it hurt when u fell from heaven?

**Stefan Salvatore**: are u from tennese? cause ur the only 10 I see

**Katherine Pierce**: are u a thief? u stole my heart ;D

**Elijah Smith**: roses r red, violets r blue. i'm going 2 bed, would u like to come 2?

**Klaus Smith**: Elijah! I love that ;D who the hell knew you had it in you?

**Damon Salvatore**: that's what she said...

* * *

><p><strong>Stefan Salvatore<strong> has an announcement :D

**Rebekah Smith**: you love me?

**Elena Gilbert**: you DON'T love rebekah? ;)

**Damon Salvatore**: UR MOVING ? :D

**Klaus Smith**: u r over Elena?

**Elijah Smith**: all of the above?

**79** friends love this

**Stefan Salvatore**: well...hehe

**Damon Salvatore**: ?

**Stefan Salvatore**: Confession Number One: Damon wore girl jeans for a year and didn't know ;)

**Elena Gilbert**: LOLZ WHAT?

**Klaus Smith**: ahahaha well played younger Salvatore!

**Elijah Smith**: LIKE a BOSS :D

**Damon Salvatore**: well I didn't plan 4 this... WAR TIME :D

**Klaus Smith**: YOU MEAN KLAUS TIME :) Teehee

**Elena Gilbert**: dear lord...

**Bonnie Bennett**: and u think I love the crazy that wore girl jeans!

**166** friends like this

* * *

><p><strong>Haha that was a blast! Looks like I'm back for Facebook writing, I just can't resist!:D You guys can all tell me what you wanna see next, cause I need some more inspiration right now, you know, just getting back on the writing boat. (IDEA POPS IN HEAD) ;) Haha.<strong>

**Review and leave suggestions/things you would like to see happen ;D**

**Also what character would we like to see more of? I'm sure we have too much Elena/Klaus/Damon/Stefan/Elijah ;) But I like that too!**

**~Olivia**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back again! Wow, this story is so easy to write out :D I love making all of you laugh and smile. It's such a great feeling! So smile and laugh and review; three necessities of this story. lol and I don't have a lot to say today *everyone cheers* -_-" annnnd on to the story, you meanies ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries D: Or Facebook or Klaus waaaaah!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Eight<span>

**Elena Gilbert** hanging out with the sexiest man alive, Mr. Niklaus. :3 Muauahaha he's mine ladies!

**Damon Salvatore**: screw u 2. :D Klaus loves me

**Elena Gilbert**: pffft last time I checked he wasn't sleeping w/u

**Damon Salvatore**: HURTFUL! ;(

**Klaus Smith**: aweh guys, I kno with all love me but we all can't have me! I'm Lena's srry bro! ;)

**Damon Salvatore**: well looks like a competition has been issued teehee

**Stefan Salvatore**: I'm Team Elena

**Elena Gilbert**: u bet u r -takes out stake-

**Elijah Smith**: haha I'm team Klaus

**Klaus Smith**: aren't we all? ;)

**Katherine Pierce**: bitch please x)

**24** friends like this

* * *

><p><strong>Jeremy Gilbert<strong> is totallyyyyy drunk with his bestie Tyler Lockwoof

**Tyler Lockwood**: haha yeaaaaah buddy

**Caroline Forbes**: omg u guys r totally gonna get in trouble from Elena!

**Jeremy Gilbert**: naaaah, but hey Caroline? ur hot...and Tyler's hot riight? u guys should make a baby

**Klaus Smith**: haha not again xD

**Caroline Forbes**: lol it's fine with me ;)

**Stefan Salvatore**: TMI D: (too much info)

**Jeremy Gilbert**: he looks good without a shirt! I think imma steal him Carolineee ;)

**Caroline Forbes**: I'll fight u 4 him Gilbert

**Jeremy Gilbert**: I'll win Forbes :D

**45** friends like this

* * *

><p><strong>Rebekah Smith<strong> music these days is treacherous -_-" take me down like a domino? champagne showers? call me maybe?

**Klaus Smith**: I'm feeling sexy and free! Like glitter is rainin on me :D Best song

**Damon Salvatore**: take me down like I'm domino ;)

**Katherine Pierce**: ok:)

**Elijah Smith**: haha, I agree. music back then was better :D

**Klaus Smith**: that's only cuz your old

**78** friends love this

* * *

><p><strong>Damon Salvatore<strong> like my post for a to be honest or a confession :D

**Elena Gilbert** likes this

**Damon Salvatore**: alright sweetheart, confession or tbh?

**Elena Gilbert**: tbh plz ;)

**Damon Salvatore**: Tbh, I love you :3

**Elena Gilbert**: ur such a sweetheart ;)

**Klaus Smith** likes Damon Salvatore's post

**Damon Salvatore**: tbh or confession?

**Klaus Smith**: TBH BITCH :D

**Damon Salvatore**: I envied u when we first met at the grill bcuz tbh I've always wanted an accent.

**Klaus Smith**: y?

**Damon Salvatore**: lol haha bcuz they r sexi!

**Klaus Smith**: good answer bestiiie :D

* * *

><p>Elijah Smith has a bright idea! I'm gonna make a story but u guys need 2 help me pick some stuff. I need 3 names, 2 colors, a place, an animal, an article of clothing, a book series, 4 song and 5 nouns :D<p>

Elena Gilbert: 3 names? Elena, Elijah, Klaus

Klaus Smith: 2 colors...hm...pink and silver (Damon's faves)

Damon Salvatore: THAT WAS SUPPOSED 2 B A SECRET ASS ! ;) animal? how about Damon Salvatore?

Stefan Salvatore: article of clothing? Jeremy's boxers ;)

Caroline Forbes: Book series? Twilight saga! A place? Starbucks :D

Bonnie Bennett: 4 songs? What Makes You Beautiful, Sexy and I know it, Party Rock Anthem and Give Me Everything :D

Katherine Pierce: 5 nouns... tree, toothpaste, snow, lightbulb, cellphone ;D haha

Elijah Smith: here's the story we created :D

Once upon a time there was a beautiful toothpaste named Klaus. Klaus was obsessed with the song Sexy and I know it and he danced to it while wearing Jeremy's boxers. Then Elena started to Party Rock Anthem with a pink tree. Elijah said Give Me Everything to a cellphone while making out with the snow. The snow was also reading the Twilight Sage while chilling at Starbucks with his bff, lightbulb. After they were done, they went to the SPCA to pick out and adopt an animal. In the end, they found a wild Damon Salvatore and brought it home. THE END :D

Damon Salvatore: I SOUND LIKE A FRICKEN POKEMON :D

Elena Gilbert: of course it's totally awesome :)

Klaus Smith: TEEHEE :D

Stefan Salvatore: 2 good :D def printing this

Elijah Smith: welcome!

* * *

><p><strong>Well that concludes tonight's Facebooking :D That was soooo much fun to write haha! I love Elijah and Klaus, they are sooo awesome. Review please! I know updates haven't been like usual but I was so busy. I skate later at night so when I come home I can update for frequently, something spring offers me lol. :D Still there everyone?<strong>

**Reviews :D**

**~Olivia :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**:) Hello one and all! It's a sunny day in Canada! WOOOO! Don't get too many of those without a cold breeze or whatever. I'm feeling funny today so this story seemed best to update and I'll do Just a Game (Elijah/Elena) later tonight. For lovers of my Klaus/Elena or Elijah/Elena work, I've posted a new one shot called "The Decision". Go ahead and check it out if you like :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own tVD or Elijah or Facebook or Klaus or Damon or Stefan...^list goes on**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Nine<span>

**Damon Salvatore** is pumped for tonight! West Coast Amusements is coming to town and I am so going to the fair with my bestieeeees! :)

**Klaus Mikealson** likes this

**Klaus Mikealson**: I'm excited too:) cotton candy candy apples ftw!

**Caroline Forbes**: I thought ur last name was smith?

**Elijah Mikealson**: it was our cover name. Our real last names r Mikealson

**Elena Gilbert**: Mikeal Mikealson? How original...lol that wasn't a pun!

**Klaus Mikealson**: hehe yeah it's dorky

**Elena Gilbert**: I think it's hott ;)

**Klaus Mikealson**: oh ya me 2 :D

**Damon Salvatore**: WHO'S GOING TO DA FAIR WITH ME?

**Stefan Salvatore**: I promised Rebekah a date, so I guess we could go

**Klaus Mikealson**: DA FUQ?

**45** friends like this

**Damon Salvatore**: Rebekah wants to go on a date with chu?

**Tyler Lockwood**: THE APOCOLYPSE THE APOCOLYPSE!

**67** friends like this

* * *

><p><strong>Klaus Mikealson<strong> wrote on **Elijah Mikealson`s** wall

**Klaus Mikealson**: Fair 2night, you in?

**Elijah Mikealson**: remember what happened last time we went 2 a fair?

**Klaus Mikealson**: wat?

**Elijah Mikealson**: I ate those nachos and then we went on the SPINATRON 2000 -_-

**Klaus Mikealson**: I warned u!

**Elijah Mikealson**: NO U DIDN'T

**Klaus Mikealson**: ...so are u coming or not?

**Elijah Mikealson: my god...**

* * *

><p><strong>Tyler Lockwood <strong>at the crazyy fair w/beautiful gf Caroline and bestest friend Jeremy!

**Caroline Forbes**: I like that were still on FB while at the fair :)

**Jeremy Gilbert**: that's how you know Tyler hasn't gotten laid in awhile :D lolz

**Tyler Lockwood**: Mean! :"/

**Caroline Forbes**: where did u guys go? The only person I see that I kno is Damon and wtf is he doing?

**Tyler Lockwood**: wut is it?

**Jeremy Gilbert**: ?

**Caroline Forbes**: him and Alaric just entered a singing competition to win a stray cat O.O

**Jeremy Gilbert**: is it bad that I'm not suprised?

**14** friends like this

**Tyler Lockwood**: JUST A BIT!

* * *

><p><strong>Elijah Mikealson<strong> ended up going to the fair. Havin' a good time w/**Elena Gilbert **and **Klaus Mikealson**

**Klaus Mikealson**: that swing ride scared the shit outta me O.o

**Elijah Mikealson**: as Elena and I keep going on it xD

**Elena Gilbert**: we can go on the love birds' ride if you want :)

**Elijah Mikealson**: YOU and I? :D

**98** friends love this

**Klaus Mikealson**: I think she meant her and I, Lijah...

**Elijah Mikealson**: ohh so u me and Elena?

**Klaus Mikealson**: AND YOU CALL ME STUPID?

* * *

><p><strong>Damon Salvatore<strong> ate waaaaaaaay to many candy apples :( and still not understanding how Original Blonde can go out with Steffy!

**Stefan Salvatore**: jelly?;)

**Damon Salvatore**: perfect example of why u should be gay bro :D

**Rebekah Mikealson**: having fun with Steffy :) hopefully goin back 2 his house after the fair

**Stefan Salvatore**: I'd like that!

**Damon Salvatore**: I WOULDN'T

* * *

><p><strong>Bonnie Bennett<strong> fantastic fair :) Had ssooooo much fun w/everyone!

**Elena Gilbert**: like when Klaus got of the swing ride and ran into Damon's arms instead of mine -_-

**Klaus Mikealson**: OK LET'S GET THIS STRAIGHT. He was the one closest to me and I was about to pee my pants. Forgive me for not wanting to piss my pants around you!

**Elena Gilbert**: ... k :)

**Klaus Mikealson**: I'm going to go have a shower :)does a certain little lady wanna come?

**Damon Salvatore**: yes I do wanna come but Im not a lady XD

**Stefan Salvatore**: BAHAHAHAHAHA

**Klaus Mikealson**: ELENNNNAAAAAAAAAA :D I meant Elena

**Damon Salvatore**: Oh:(

**Elena Gilbert**: Ai carimba ;)

**Damon Salvatore** slightly developping a love for One Direction :D

**Caroline Forbes**: OMG u 2!

**Damon Salvatore**: isn't it ironic that the guy with great hair is nammed HARRY?

**Bonnie Bennett**: Yes! He is sooooo hawt!

**Damon Salvatore**: I loveeee their music :) their cooool

**Elena Gilbert**:I still kinda like Bieber but ya 1D is good too

**Damon Salvatore**: G.T.F.O

**Elena Gilbert**: :O

* * *

><p><strong>Kol Mikealson<strong> has joined Facebook

**Alaric Saltzman**: WTF! XD

**Klaus Mikealson**: oh for god's sake Kol!

**Elijah Mikealson**: ARRRGH!

**Rebekah Mikealson**: WELCOME BACK BROTHER :D

* * *

><p><strong>Haha Facebook fics are a tad hard to write since they aren't supposed to be serious xD<strong>

**Reviewwwww :) Alert, favorite.**

**-Olivia-**


	10. Chapter 10

Hello! ^irish accent. I know I haven't updated for awhile and I missed you all terribly! This updated wasn't even scheduled like my new Klaus/Elena fanfiction, Lay Me Down. Check it out? (: But anyways, I was on my iPod looking through all the reviews on this story and I almost cried from how beautiful everyone is. You guys really are my motivators and thank you so much for being here for me xx (: love you all.

Btw, I don't support Klaroline. -/- for everyone that thought I did and stuff.

& I know everyone has been on edge since Kol (that sexy beast) joined FB. (; Let's see what fun we can all have now.

Disclaimer: Grr, I still don't own the Vampire Diaries, cause if I did, Klaus would be my lover and all of us would over run Mystic Falls with our sexy-ness. :D

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Ten<span>

**Kol Mikaelson** it's nice to be back. Thank you! xx at **Rebekah Mikealson** for undaggering me! :D

**Klaus Mikaelson**: screw u Rebekah. I was having a nice life.

**Rebekah Mikaelson**: well our lives were all nicer b4 you returned -_-

**Elena Gilbert**: not mine ^_^ love u baby.

**Kol Mikaelson**: omfg the doppelganger :D *slides closer* why hello there sweetheart!

**Elena Gilbert**: ooh tell me this one has a doppelganger obsession too?

**Klaus Mikaelson**: I'm happy 2 say he doesn't! but he did have a major crush on Daria Bennett, if I remember. at Elena Gilbert: love u too sweetie. :3

**Kol Mikaelson**: oh shut up, Nik. That was just a fling :/

**Elijah Mikaelson**: suree...

**12 likes**

**Kol Mikaelson**: HATER! ;) at **Elijah Mikaelson** and **Klaus Mikaelson**

**Elijah Mikaeson**: how am I a hater? lol ur dumb

**Kol Mikaelson**: u r jealous of all thiiis ;D *smooths hands down body* my smile, my charm, my sexy personna...

**Klaus Mikaelson**: your stupidity, your obsession with peanut butter, your incapacbility of resisiting girls with painted fingernails... (: shall I go on?

**Kol Mikaelson**: u r no better! -_-

**Klaus Mikaelson**: oh go back to staring at urself -/-

**Kol Mikaelson**: ur stupid fluffy hair, ur freakishly large hands...

**Klaus Mikaelson**: MOM SAID THEY WERE NORMAL, U ASSHOLE

**Kol Mikaelson**: lmfao mom lied to you about a lot ;D

**Klaus Mikaelson**: LIKE WHAT?

**Kol Mikaelson**: when she said u did a fantastic job building that book shelf with Elijah...

**Klaus Mikaelson**: MAYBE I WANTED THE BOOKS 2 SLIDE OFF. -_-

**Caroline Forbes**, **Elena Gilbert** and **Damon Salvatore** like this

**Kol Mikaeson**: suit urself, we're just getting started ;)

.

**Klaus Mikaelson to Elena Gilbert**

**Klaus Mikaelson**: love, I'm having a terrible day :(

**Elena Gilbert:** awww is it Kol?

**Klaus Mikaelson**: yes! D: he is such a jerk!

**Elena Gilbert**: just ignore him. (: do you wanna come over? I rented the new Twilight movie.:*

**Klaus Mikaelson**: lucky me ;) but maybe I won't stay still during the movie

**Elena Gilbert**: down boy! Dinner before dessert :D

.

**Damon Salvatore** I'm back bitches :D

**17 likes**

**Elijah Mikaelson**: GOD DAMN. :(

**67 likes**

**Damon Salvatore**: don't be jealous ;) I was chillin at the grill with at Kol Mikealson

**Klaus Mikaelson**: DA FUQ. NO, Damon ur my bestie (:

**Stefan Salvatore**: I'll b ur bestie :D

**Klaus Mikaelson**: ...so DAMON...

**Damon Salvatore**: lol we were just sharing a drink, chill nik :) is somebody jealous?

**Klaus Mikealson**: ...no.

**Elena Gilbert**: Klauuuus :D what r u doing downstairs? I'm in bed hehe ;)

**Klaus Mikealson**: hehe be right there, my sweet.

**Elena Gilbert** has logged off

**Klaus Mikaelson**: at **Kol Mikaelson**: LEAVE DAMON ALONE -/-

**Klaus Mikaelson** has logged off

**Damon Salvatore**: YES FINALLY (: I have ppl fighting over me instead of Elena! take that!

.

**Jeremy Gilbert** just heard that at **Klaus Mikaelson** and **Damon Salvatore** r going thru a rough patch ;/ sorry lovebirds!

**7 likes**

**Damon Salvatore**: nooo (: we r fineeee as peanut butter & jelly. at Klaus Mikealson :)))

**Klaus Mikaelson**: great! I'm super happy. Stefan is 2.

**Damon Salvatore**: wait what? how do u know?

**Klaus Mikealson**: I didn't tell u? Steffy and I are chilling at the movies ;) hope u don't mind

**Damon Salvatore**: no...not at all ;) just as long as u don't mind Kol and I r gonna be pulling shenanigins 2night

**Klaus Mikaelson**: steffy and I r doing the samee -/-

**Damon Salvatore**: FINE

**Klaus Mikealson**: FINE

**Damon Salvatore** has logged off

**Klaus Mikealson** has logged off

**Jeremy Gilbert**: da fuq did I just read?

**34 likes**

.

**Tyler Lockwood** movie night with my beautiful babe at **Caroline Forbes** :3

**Caroline Forbes**: disney? :D

**Tyler Lockwood**: yea but not Toy Story 3, u kno I bawl like a baby when I watch it :(

**Tyler Lockwood**: none of u saw that...

**Rebekah Mikaelson**: it's ok, Elijah cried at Bambi. xD

**Elijah Mikaelson**: ONE TIME.

**36 likes**

**Kol Mikaelson**: Rebekah cried at the Real Housewives of New York. x)

**Rebekah Mikaelson**: they were being mean to Jill! Back off!

**Tyler Lockwood**: lol, hey Rebekah, wanna join us for movie night? u can bring matt if u like :D

**Caroline Forbes**: ?

**Rebekah Mikaelson**: sure x) b there soon!

**Tyler Lockwood**: cool!

**Rebekah Mikaelson** has logged off

**Caroline Forbes**: y did u just invite vampire barbie? :(

**Tyler Lockwood**: srry hun, just thought she needed some friends :L

**Caroline Forbes**: awww xx :D ily

**Kol Mikealson**: grossssssss.

.

**Daria Bennett to Kol Mikaelson**

**Kol Mikaelson**: hey there sexy ;)

**Daria Bennett**: Kol! Niklaus didn't alert me that u had FB

**Daria Bennett**: anyhow, how r u?

**Kol Mikaelson**: bored, playing Zelda by myself while Klaus beds Elena, Bekah goes to some friends and Elijah goes 2 play pool.

**Daria Bennett**: aww somebody needs a hug.

**Kol Mikaelson**: how bout a Daria hug? ;D

**Daria Bennett**: try me & I'll set u on fire :D

**Kol Mikaelson**: nice 2 see u r still the same. u know how I like my girls ;)

**Daria Bennett**: how do u like them?

**Kol Mikaelson**: pretty little things w/sharp tongues ;D u seem to fall in the category

**Daria Bennett**: bite me -_-

**Daria Bennett** has logged off

**Kol Mikaelson**: lucky for u, I take that as a challenge :D

.

**Stefan Salvatore** guys Damon ran away from home again...

**Klaus Mikaelson**, **Elijah Mikaelson**, **Bonnie Bennett** and **Caroline Forbes** like this

**Katherine Pierce**: what happened now?

**Stefan Salvatore**: him & Klaus r fighting so he's upset

**Alaric Saltzman**: no worries, I found him at the Grill. Drinking -/-

**Elena Gilbert**: facepalm.

.

**Kol Mikaelson to Elena Gilbert**

**Kol Mikaelson**: hi dearie xx :)

**Elena Gilbert**: go away. my bf is having a terrible day because of u. -_-

**Kol Mikaelson**: don't be a party pooper :) let's chat?

**Elena Gilbert** has logged off

**Kol Mikaelson**: RUDE.

.

**Klaus Mikaelson** made up with bestie at **Damon Salvatore**. :DDD happy dance

**Damon Salvatore**: lol STOP THE TRAFFIC, BRING IT THROUGH :D

**Elijah Mikaelson**: oh god ur a directioner...

**43 likes**

**Damon Salvatore**: hehe noooo :p

**Klaus Mikaelson**: just happy we're friends again...which means...

.

**Melanie Pierce**: HAYYYY BITCHES :D

* * *

><p>It's always fun to write this story :D always in a good mood when I finish it. I'm off to update my long neglected Jar of Hearts (JasperBella) story. Speaking of Twilight, what's everyones thought on the Kristen cheating scandal and Breaking Dawn Part 2? (: someone come see it w/me? my friends hate Twilight lol. oh, I also got my top braces off :D I have to wait another 2 weeks for the bottoms, but man do I look good! :D I'm also going away on Wednesday and don't know if I'll have internet but I will bring my laptop so I can write the next chapter (:

*IMPORTANT* :D Now that I have your attention, since Rebekah, Kol and Elijah don't have on screen lovers (pffft, I'll be Elijah's or Kol's), I need some ships for the story. So the possibilities for each of them are...

Kol: (love triangle with Caroline/Tyler/Kol) Bonnie, Daria, Katherine, (maybe some Kol/Elena. Like a Klaus/Kol/Elena love triangle?) or me! :) Hehe.

Rebekah: Damon, Stefan, Matt or (a Tyler/Caroline/Rebekah love triangle.)

Elijah: Katherine, Caroline, (love triangle with Klaus/Elena/Elijah?), Bonnie, Daria or me! :D

Alright, so leave a review, favorite and or alert and make me smile :D Thanks again for all the love xx :) I love you all so much! Include your votes for the ships you want for Kol, Rebekah and Elijah :D

Olivia xx


	11. Chapter 11

hii everyone :) remember me?

I'm so sorry for being away for so long! :* I love that you guys are still cotinueing to review, favorite and follow, love you all. so please enjoy this new chapter for me!

YAY MY BRUINS ARE DOING SO GOOD IN THE PLAYOFFS :D hearts and cookies. English 10 is going really good so far! Math is terrible because I'm bad at it, Socials is a lot of fun and well Gym would be fun if I didn't get hit in the face all the time by the gosh darn volleyball. Skating is also going quite well and my next competition will be in March! Yay! :) Just thought you all might like to catch up with me hehe.

***also The Original (sequel to The Wolf) has been posted as well as a new Klaroline fic, The Mask. Check them out if you have the time! :) ***

disclaimer; kol came back from the dead and ripped up my I don't own the vampire diaries banner *cough* ass *cough* ;)

.

Chapter Eleven

.

Rebekah Mikaelson: nothing like a family dinner when klaus is shoving broccoli down kol's throat in attempt to either get him to eat his veggies or kill him...

^Stefan Salvatore liked this.

Stefan Salvatore: and I assume Elijah is just sitting & watching? flipping his hair every so often?

Elijah Mikaelson: LOL UR SO FUNNY. NOT. THAT WAS SARCASM.

^34 likes.

Stefan Salvatore: oh elijah i miss u 2 much.

Elijah Mikaelson: gtfo, no one likes u anyways Stefan.

Rebekah Mikaelson: i like him :*

Stefan Salvatore has logged off.

Klaus Mikaelson: well doesn't that say something, sister? ;)

Rebekah Mikaelson: stop talking or the next thing to come out of your mouth will be your tongue. -_-

Elijah Mikaelson: team rebekah...

Elena Gilbert: team klausss :* love you bby.

Klaus Mikaelson: team klaus, obviously. & ily tooooo lena. at Elena Gilbert.

Kol Mikaelson: TEAM KOL BECAUSE HE'S THE SEXIEST PERSON TO EVER BREATHE.

Damon Salvatore: EXCUSE ME?

Kol Mikaelson: oh damon, how nice to see u again! I assure your gay bromance with my brother is going well?

Damon Salvatore: team klaus forever. ._.

Kol Mikaelson: u all just can't handle my beauty, so whateves. not like i need any of u anyways.

Kol Mikaelson has logged off

Elijah Mikaelson: dumb bitch. someone help my family, we need therapy.

^23 likes.

Rebekah Mikaelson: lol i can't agree more. :)

Klaus Mikaelson: lenaaaaaaaa, please come over. my family is going crazy already & it's only 7. by 10, elijah will be bald or something misfortunate

Elijah Mikaelson: thanks nik, can't wait to live in the same house with you for the rest of eternity. -.-

Elena Gilbert: lol be there soon!

Rebekah Mikaelson: yay the night just got soooo much better :d

.

Jeremy Gilbert wondering what you the ladies want for valentines day? x :D

Bonnie Bennett: youuu :*

Kol Mikaelson: mhm, screw that ahaha. an original vampire would be better, take a chance Bon Bon.

Bonnie Bennett: are u the creepy guy that keeps texting me?

Kol Mikaelson: noo, that aint me.

Bonnie Bennett: but the name on my phone says KOL MIKAELSON and ur fb name is KOL MIKAELSON.

Kol Mikaelson: that doesn't prove anything!

Bonnie Bennett: yes it does! omg leave me alone, u weirdo original vampire!

Kol Mikaelson: secretly offended...

Kol Mikaelson + Bonnie Bennett have logged off.

Caroline Forbes: I want my baby tyler :)

Tyler Lockwood: awww come over baby! :) mommy's out at a council meeting and my new bed just shipped in... ;D

Klaus Mikaelson: first, GROSSSSS :( i have 2 go puke now.

Elena Gilbert: who would want chocolate and flowers when you can have hot hybrid sex? ;) at Klaus Mikaelson.

Klaus Mikaelson: hmmm i like the way u think :*

Damon Salvatore: gonna pretend that didn't turn me on.

Stefan Salvatore: GONNA PRETEND LIKE WE ARE NOT ALL SO SCREWED UP.

^43 likes.

.

Elena Gilbert + Kol Mikaelson are now friends.

Elijah Mikaelson: R U MENTAL

Elijah Mikaelson: SERIOUSLY ELENA

Stefan Salvatore: lol ^^ and wow, lena, kols a phsyco.

Klaus Mikaelson: not happy with this :'(

Kol Mikaelson: relax darlings!

Elijah Mikaelson: if you call me darling again, I'll break ur mirror.

Kol Mikaelson: I hid it.

Elijah Mikaelson: I found it.

Kol Mikaelson: whereeee?

Elijah Mikaelson: in ur secret box in the closet; along with a few pictures of Daria Bennett, some playboy magazines, a box of kraft dinner and Klaus' blue sweater.

Klaus Mikaelson: OMGGGGGG not the blue one!

Elena Gilbert: he wouldn't stop adding me!

Elijah Mikaelson: no surprise there, Kol has a thing for brunettes.

Kol Mikaelson: nudge nudge wink wink ;)

.

Katherine Pierce to Damon Salvatore

Katherine Pierce: forever alone hey hey!

Damon Salvatore: lmfao nahhh nahh me and barbie klaus are getting cozy ;)

Katherine Pierce: over me?

Damon Salvatore: always!

Katherine Pierce: but Damon...remember the good old times? The sweet brother who loved me too much and the dark brother who didn't love me enough?

Damon Salvatore: & the evil slut vampire who only loved herself? I remember quite well!

Katherine Pierce: ._.

.

Elena Gilbert to Klaus Mikaelson

Elena Gilbert: valentines day is soon c: we doing anything special?

Klaus Mikaelson: the works :*

Elena Gilbert: elaborateeee :D

Klaus Mikaelson: well first, im gonna shower you with chocolates and flowers

Elena Gilbert: aww x :)

Klaus Mikaelson: then I'll cook ur favorite meal just to surprise u ;) then we'll take a nice hot shower

Elena Gilbert: why a hot shower?

Klaus Mikaelson: bcause im in it, now shh.

Elena Gilbert: xD

Klaus Mikaelson: then I'll get comfy in bed while u put on the new lingerie set I bought u...

Elena Gilbert: hmm ;) keep going

Klaus Mikaelson: then you'll come into the room, looking gorgeous as always. you'll walk over slow, showing off those beautiful hips and making me wait. i'll kiss you roughly, biting your lip gently and-

Esther Mikaelson: PG NIKLAUS MIKAELSON! YOU ARE GETTING SENT TO YOUR ROOM RIGHT NOW FOR THAT BAD TALK AND LATER I WILL WASH YOUR MOUTH OUT WITH SOAP. I AM SO DISAPPOINTED.

Klaus Mikaelson: MOM? how and when the hell did u get fb?

Esther Mikaelson: it does not matter! get off and go to bed. remember to brush your teeth son, you are prone to cavities.

Esther Mikaelson has logged off.

Klaus Mikaelson: if you break up with me right now i would understand

Elena Gilbert: awwww xD that was adorable!

Klaus MIkaelson: stfu i can't believe elijah taught her how to use fb

Elena Gilbert: lmfao :) well go brush your teeth and maybe Elena will tuck u in ;)

Klaus Mikaelson has logged off

Elena Gilbert: suckerrrr :D

.

.

that was a hoot and holler :) yay I have no school tomorrow! I can watch more Joseph Morgan movies and shows!

***IMPORTANT: so I was wondering if maybe you would like the story to change into delena and klaroline? please review to let me know if you do! ***

yay starbucks, klaus mikaelson marathon and a little gaming :* what a wonderful night! also don't forget to check out my klaroline story! :D

please review, favorite and follow c:

Olivia x


	12. Chapter 12

Guess who's back back back, back again. Olivia's back back back, tell a friend ;D quoting a little eminem, I'm a professional rapper now haha. So thanks so much for all your kind words and supporting reviews last chapter! As for the shipping change, it'll stay Klaus/Elena, Caroline/Tyler, Stefan/Himself, Bonnie/Jeremy, Elijah/Katherine, Damon/Unknown still. So I'd like suggestions for Damon and Kol's love interests? Perhaps Stefan should be getting some love too?

Stefan: you always leave me alone in the corner. I'm so lonely.

Me: aww come here stefan, I'll cuddle you when Klaus isn't looking ;)

Klaus: *gasp* we are over.

Me: you guys are so mellow dramatic.

**In all seriousness, please leave suggestions in a review for DAMON, KOL and STEFAN'S LOVE INTERESTS. :) thank you! x**

I'm getting 92.5% in english ten and I'm only in grade nine, whoop! :D how are all of you? I'm pretty happy as of late, a little nervous for my skating competition and probably baking something after I'm done this update. I wonder if you guys even read these things aha!

disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries but I do own Joseph Morgan so stay away! ;)

* * *

><p>Chapter Twelve<p>

.

*** IF YOU GET CONFUSED FOR THE FIRST PART OF THIS CHAPTER, KLAUS WAS BAD BOY SO HIS MOMMY GROUNDED HIM. HE'S GONNA USE KOL'S NOW SO HE CAN TALK TO EVERYONE AND KOL IS GONNA BE ON KLAUS' FACEBOOK BUT ONLY FOR THE FIRST PART OF THIS CHAPTER. ONLY THE FIRST BIT! SO IF IT SAYS KLAUS MIKAELSON IT'S REALLY KOL AND IF IT SAYS KOL MIKAELSON IT'S KLAUS :) hope you guys aren't confused.***

.

Katherine Pierce today I'm gonna be giving all the boys a lesson on how to get a doppelganger girlfriend! :D pay attention!

^Matt Donovan, Jeremy Gilbert, Stefan Salvatore, Elijah Mikaelson, Kol Mikaelson, Klaus Mikaelson, Damon Salvatore and Tyler Lockwood liked this.

Elena Gilbert: at Klaus Mikaelson; u already have a doppelganger gf duh ;D

Elena Gilbert: Klaus? y haven't u answered my texts or calls? I'm worried :(

Kol Mikaelson: love, it's Klaus. Mom took all communications away bc apparently we're too in love. lol. not. but I promise to come over later x I hacked Kol's fb to talk to you ;)

Elena Gilbert: so wait, who's on ur fb?

Klaus Mikaelson: I AM KOL! :D *cheeky grin and hair flip*

Elena Gilbert: ur so flamboyant.

Klaus Mikaelson: nice word, I'm liking that sharp tongue, Elena ;) hehe.

Elena Gilbert: omg no.

^28 people liked this

Katherine Pierce: ANYWAYYYYYS before my little doppelgänger bitch rudely interrupted with her corrupt hybrid boyfriend and his gay, flamboyant brother-

Klaus Mikaelson: LISTEN PEASANT. I'M AN ORIGINAL. R U? NO CUZ LAST TIME I CHECKED MY MOM DIDN'T POP OUT AN ANNOYING DOPPELGANGER BITCH THAT NEED A LITTLE BACK HAND TO REALIZE SHE AINT THE QUEEN.

Kol Mikaelson: round of applause for my brother's superb speech :D

Damon Salvatore: whoop u tell her!

Stefan Salvatore: u all act like children! my god. but I did laugh xD

Eliijah Mikaelson: I don't understand why our family is so messed up. like Mother booked us therapy appointments yesterday and it was...hectic.

Stefan Salvatore: what happened?

Elijah Mikaelson: Bekah bursted out bawling really fast bc u don't love her, Kol got really obnoxious and tried to hit on the therapist, Mom tried to soothe Rebekah, I read my book and Klaus went to the kids table and started playing with the toy ponies.

Elijah Mikaelson: he likes ponies cause Caroline likes ponies.

Kol Mikaelson: WTF. no, I've always liked them! I just found out Caroline liked them the other night! like c'mon, I'm in a serious relationship.

Klaus Mikaelson: you and your hand don't count, niky. :)

^76 people liked this.

Damon Salvatore: u just won the internet xD lmao

Stefan Salvatore: we should try therapy damon :)

Damon Salvatore: we have

Stefan Salvatore: when? I don't remember

Damon Salvatore: we had a cry session watching toy story and ate cookie dough all night. you gained like five pounds and couldn't fit into your spring fling dress ;D

Klaus Mikaelson: ...i like u damon :D

Damon Salvatore: well, ur brother is my best friend but maybe we could get along ;) younger original.

Kol Mikaelson: NO! I forbid it!

Damon Salvatore: but niiiiiik :'(

Kol Mikaelson: I said no. now go brush your teeth and we'll meet at the bar :)

Kol Mikaelson has logged off.

Elena Gilbert: just so u know damon I'm ok with whatever relationship u have with klaus.

Damon Salvatore: I like this whole menage a trois thing, very kinky! ;)

Damon Salvatore + Kol Mikaelson has logged off

Stefan Salvatore: bet I'm looking pretty good now, hey lena? ;)

.

April Young has joined Facebook. :)

Elena Gilbert: hi april! :D

April Young: hey hey elena :) at Elena Gilbert

Caroline Forbes, Elena Gilbert, Bonnie Bennett and Jeremy Gilbert all friended April Young.

Damon Salvatore: hey lena is it ok if Klaus and I go eat a redhead?

April Young: what? :O

Elena Gilbert: uh oh...

Damon Salvatore: uhhh

Klaus Mikaelson: he meant let's go get a bedhead.

April Young: oh you two are a couple? :) how nice?

Caroline Forbes: xD

Klaus Mikaelson: ...

.

Atticus Shane has joined Facebook.

Stefan Salvatore: omg the creepy professor with the originals obsession?

Klaus Mikaelson: u got it.

Stefan Salvatore: oh god.

Atticus Shane: Klaus? THE ORIGINAL HYBRID? OMG BRB FANGIRLING THIS IS SUCH A TRIP.

Kol Mikaelson: BEKAH HE'S BACK D':

^69 people liked this.

Elijah Mikaelson: he raped my inbox ten times -.-

Rebekah Mikaelson: he won't stop following me around town :O

Klaus Mikaelson: he was in my room when elena and I were gonna make out.

^56 people liked this.

Elena Gilbert: klaus pushed me onto the bed and bam someone was sitting their looking at klaus like he was Abercrombie model :p

Klaus Mikaelson: well ;) I could be.

Atticus Shane: yes u could ;D

Klaus Mikaelson: ...o.O

Kol Mikaelson: this is such a trip xP

.

Caroline Forbes to Klaus Mikaelson

Caroline Forbes: hi :)

Klaus Mikaelson: hey what's up

Caroline Forbes: painting my nails, waiting 4 tyler to come over for our disney movie marathon.

Klaus Mikaelson: I love disney :D

Caroline Forbes: yeah me 2 :) favorite? mines beauty and the beast

Klaus Mikaelson: me 2!

Caroline Forbes: u should come over sometime, like with elena or something or not whatever u want and we could have a movie day :3

Klaus Mikaelson: I'd like that :)

Carolines Forbes: cool :D

.

UH OH CAROLINE BETTER NOT BE FLIRTIN WITH MY MAN xD

**Sooo surprise! Klaus/Elena/Tyler/Caroline love triangle bit? Do we want that? Yay or nay? Please review to tell me! :) much appreciated.**

Can't wait for this week's episode...Jeremy ;(

well off to bake :D please drop a review (with damon, kol, stefan love interest suggestions and if you want that love square triangle thing), favorite and follow x :) love you all! have a good week and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. More to come this weekend if you're all good readers and review to motivate me to stop watching Jomo stuff :*

kisses! :) goodnight!

Olivia x


	13. Chapter 13

no one's throwing tomatoes or cabbages? :o

I know I promised I would update more often and as fast as I could, and well, that promise disolved quickly, but I had no inspirtation! Life has been so good right now; competition season is over at skating and my doubles are good, grades are high, friends are perfect and there's even a boy :) haha. so because of my fantastic mood, I decided to share it with you! with a new chapter of Fun on Facebook: The Sequel!

Joseph is still mine, so no swiping fangirls x :)

disclaimer: i don't own the vampire diaries, and after seeing what's happened to the love triangle, i'm glad :p

.

Chapter Thirteen

.

Rebekah Mikaelson at Stefan Salvatore; don't be jealous bc my hair is nicer and makes the boys fall over ;)

Elijah Mikaelson: yah bc of the bad dye job xD

^Klaus Mikaelson and Kol Mikaelson liked this.

Rebekah Mikaelson: don't be an ass, elijah -.-

Elijah Mikaelson: just bc mine's perkier doesn't mean we have to be rude ;)

Rebekah Mikaelson: TAKE THAT BACK! D:

Elijah Mikaelson: NO!

Kol Mikaelson: shut up

Kol Mikaelson: no more fighting. i have the best ass. period.

Rebekah Mikaelson: liar liar, pants on fire!

Kol Mikaelson: you're right. these pants are of fire cause of my ass; it's so hotttt. ;D

^Elena Gilbert, Caroline Forbes and Katherine Pierce liked this.

Kol Mikaelson: my bitches agree ;)

Caroline Forbes: you're not a pimp, Kol.

^54 people liked this.

Kol Mikaelson: pffft...

Stefan Salvatore: damon why don't we have cute banter like this

Damon Salvatore: we don't have self esteem issues that we need to compare to each other, plus, we aren't retarded

Damon Salvatore: well one of us isn't

^7 people liked this.

.

Klaus Mikaelson is loving cuddle time with little elena :*

^40 people liked this.

Damon Salvatore: does not like this

Matt Donovan: agreed ^

Klaus Mikaelson: damy, how dare you? :(

Damon Salvatore: I dibsed you bitch

Damon Salvatore: you're mine, not hers

Klaus Mikaelson: learn to share, damon.

Damon Salvatore: learn to be faithful, klaus.

^Elena Gilbert liked this.

Elena Gilbert: cuties :* how about you two go out tomorrow night? i can live one night on my own.

Damon Salvatore: thanks elena, it's nice to see someone's contributing to this perishing relationship unlike someone cough-klaus-cough

Klaus Mikaelson: real suddle, damon ;D

Damon Salvatore has logged off.

/

Klaus Mikaelson to Elena Gilbert

Klaus Mikaelson: do you think damon really doesn't want us together?

Elena Gilbert: i think he's happy for his best friend :)

Klaus Mikaelson: meh

Klaus Mikaelson: he needs to get some, that's lazy, old grump ;)

Elena Gilbert: haha maybe :D not from me tho, right?

Klaus Mikaelson: psh, you're mine. :*

Elena Gilbert: so what did mommy do after you brushed your teeth and got into bed?

Klaus Mikaelson: read me a bedtime story duhhhh ;)

Elena Gilbert: which one?

Klaus Mikaelson: the engine that could? something like that...childhood favorite :p

Elena Gilbert: choo chooooooo :p

Klaus Mikaelson: it sounds better when you say it, love ;)

Elena Gilbert: i would hope so; you're hot, young girlfriend or your old, in-a-coffin-for-a-hundred-years mother ;)

Klaus Mikaelson: mental image not needed... ;D

Klaus Mikaelson: gtg, my turn to do dishes bc kol bailed and since he's mommy's little princess, she let him -.- love you sweetheart, i'll be on later.

Elena Gilbert: byee babeeeee :*

.

Caroline Forbes SERIOUSLY? :(

^Tyler Lockwood, Kol Mikaelson and Bonnie Bennett liked this.

Bonnie Bennett: what's up care?

Caroline Forbes: tyler hacked my iPhone and changed all my phone names and i only know yours and lena's numbers by heart.

Bonnie Benett: hahaha :p

Caroline Forbes: so i went to call stefan, but i ended up calling some grandma that yelled at me for being up late... :( thanks ty!

Kol Mikaelson: hahahahaha :D

Bonnie Bennett: did you call anyone else?

Caroline Forbes: i called kol thinking it was elijah and he pretended to be a sex line. i was on speaker with my mom. she got angry and grounded me D:

Kol Mikaelson: *breathy voice* welcome to the Kol Mikaelson hotline, where all your fantasies are satisfied by one beautiful man, Kol.

^56 people liked this.

Caroline Forbes: GET OFF MY FACEBOOK

Kol Mikaelson: MAKE ME.

Caroline Forbes: i'll bite you

Kol Mikaelson: i'll bite you harder.

Tyler Lockwood: i'll bite the hardest ;D

Tyler Lockwood: run little original

Kol Mikaelson: *cheeky grin* bitch please. my brother is the alpha ;D

Tyler Lockwood: well is he here?

Kol Mikaelson: no

Tyler Lockwood: exactly ;) *bears teeth*

Kol Mikaelson: ... :s

.

Kol Mikaelson *hair flip*

Kol Mikaelson: *girls scream*

Kol Mikaelson: *ovaries explode*

Kol Mikaelson: *boom pregnant*

Kol Mikaelson: *beautiful kol mikaelson decendant is born*

Kol Mikaelson: you're welcome world :D

Kol Mikaelson: you're welcome ladies ;)

Elena Gilbert: shut up, you are so annoying

Kol Mikaelson: shut up, you are so annoying

Elena Gilbert: are you copying me?

Kol Mikaelson: are you copying me?

Elena Gilbert: stop it!

Kol Mikaelson: stop it!

Elena Gilbert: kol, really.

Kol Mikaelson: kol, really.

Elena Gilbert: elena's beautiful.

Kol Mikaelson: elena's beautiful.

Elena Gilbert: what time is it?

Kol Mikaelson: what time is it?

Elena Gilbert: klaus and elena are more flawless than me and my mirror.

Kol Mikaelson: it's ten thirty. D:

.

so there we have it, a new chapter just for my darlings :D i love the last bit. fun fact, my laptop shorted out halfway through this and I didn't save so i took an extra TWENTY MINUTES to do this. it's already the third period of the Canucks/Chicago game and i started at the beginning ;D but i hope if you're having a bad day this perks you up a little!

time to finish the hockey game then sleep :D until next time!

review please xx :)

Olivia x


End file.
